


Show Me

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Dildos, M/M, Voyeurism, Well just one dildo really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: Negan bought Rick a new toy and wanted to watch him use it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr: http://officerdxddy.tumblr.com/post/155455443011/fetishism

╟ ☣ ╢Embarrassment was clear in the man's expression; a blush covering his face, neck, and even inching it's way down to a chest rising and falling with quickened breaths. It was not because he was laying right there at the end of the bed with legs spread wide for the man seated in the chair positioned in just the right angle. It was not because he was stripped bare and left exposed to Negan taking in the sight of his naked form at the edge of the bed. Nor was it because the sheriff was achingly hard and already panting with need over the game they've yet to make it past three fingers. It was because of what was about to happen next that left Rick so visibly flustered.

The item that took Rick far longer to actually pick up and look at was poised in hand just above his stomach. Curving in a way that'd allow the head of the dildo to rub along his prostate as he'd work the toy in and out of his body. It was about 6ish inches with a girth of over 3 inches from what Rick could see when holding it in his hand. There were a few more ridges along the length that had him licking at his lips as his thumb drags down the side of the silicone cock. The only thing that bothered him about the item he held was the colour, which was a semi-transparent shade of pink that allowed the sheriff to still see it through it.

He let his mind wander back to the ridges; thought about what these little bumps were going to feel like when they catch at slippery furled muscles. The very muscles that spasm and clench around nothing as if they could already feel the stimulation. It took him a moment to register Negan's voice and draws attention back to the man spilling forth from a grinning mouth. Legs twitch a bit wider when Rick looks at his smirking boyfriend with that same blush ever present on his face when the man continued to talk. Rick gives a nod of his head as he sets the toy down on the towel beside him before grabbing the lube.

A heart begins to pick up and thump a little harder against ribs as the sheriff sits himself up on the bed. He felt Negan's fingers touching along his ankle where he'd stretched his leg out in front of him to rest his foot on the other's knee for balance. Rick pops the cap and tips the bottle over to pour a decent amount of the liquid into the palm of his free hand. He shuts the bottle and set it aside before picking the toy up once more. A rush of heat floods his body the second he started slicking up the silicone length right there between him and Negan.

Of course, his boyfriend would make comments about his _'skills'_ in stroking the toy the way he was. It makes him slow his movements and stroke the length in a tighter grip the moment blue eyes lock onto brown. ❝Shut up.❞ Rick huffs out a quiet laugh and shifts his other leg up to shove his foot against Negan's chest when he saw the other trying to lean closer to him. The push causes his boyfriend to fall back against the chair with a low grunt of his own when his back hits the surface. Any comment the man made after that was promptly ignored in favor of laying himself back onto the bed.

Legs are moved and feet placed back on the bed in relatively the same positions before. Eyes that had wandered down to watch himself lay back are drawn up to lock upon the other's face as Rick carefully begins to spread his legs apart and accommodate his hand between them. It's only when he starts getting the toy into position that blue irises once more begin slipping from the set of brown looking back at him before Negan's voice cuts it. The sheriff sucks down a quick breath and angles his gaze back on the other just like his boyfriend orders from him. It earns him a sweetened _'good boy!'_ a moment later from the grinning man still seated in the chair between his legs.

Rick could only huff quietly as he focuses attention back on the dildo he starts to press against his pucker again. Negan urges him on as one of his hands disappears down into his own lap as the sheriff works on pushing the length into himself. He watches the other adjusting in the chair and hears the low grunt that causes Rick to shiver softly. The feeling shooting down his spine and making his dick twitch where it rested curled upwards against his abdomen. A quiet whimper spills from his mouth the moment the head pops inside his body; stretching him around the smallest portion of the toy.

His other hand grips at the towel beside him and swiftly smears the excess lube off digits before it's moving back to his body. Rick reached down and curls his arm around the outside of his body before gripping the underside of his thigh just below his right cheek with that same hand. The sheriff only touches at first before his hand slips down to grab his cheek, using the touch to spread himself open further. The movement tugs at his hole that's clenching around the head of the pink shaft inside his body. Rick can hear Negan groaning from his position as he watches the sheriff pushing the dick deeper into his hole.

The toy opens Rick further; spreading himself wider and wider with each inch that's worked into him. Both men release a quiet sigh by the time the cock is nestled entirely inside Rick's ass. It's noticeable when he clenches around the toy from sight as much as it was the moan the man emits. Thighs tremble ever so slightly as toes curl when the man tries adjusting his feet a bit more. He's awarded a few moments to get accustomed to the length he's got pressed inside his body.

A feeling he's all too familiar with as much as he was not familiar with it mixes inside his gut. Hips give a slow shift to get a bit more comfortable after Rick settles feet into their new places, all-the-while his hand keeps hold of the end of the toy. Waiting for a moment longer before his boyfriend was giving him the go ahead to start moving, but slowly. Rick doesn't argue and keeps his movements slow as the dildo is worked carefully back out. His mouth opens wider with each ridge that catches on his hole until the head of the silicone prick was the last thing to tug at his body.

The sheriff's eyes almost shut with the feeling, but he forces them back open and settle again on the other between his legs. The very man that's giving a slow lick to lips before he's giving his next orders. ❝Keep it slow. I wanna see that whole thing before you take it back inside that pretty little ass.❞ Rick watches his boyfriend motion to the toy he's slowly starting to push back inside himself. Negan rambles off something else, but it was lost on the sheriff when tossing his head back to rest on the bed beneath his weight.

His other hand squeezes at his own ass while he works on pushing that whole length back into his body. Rick keeps up that same slow, torturous pace for a good handful more thrusts of the dildo before the other was telling him he could go a little faster. He eagerly obeys with a husky _'yes!'_ as his hand quickens it's movements. The sheriff moans softly as the dildo is nestled deep inside his ass within seconds. Thighs quiver and a mouth drops open when feeling the glide of the toy filling him up before it's already being pulled back out of his hole.

❝Look at you. You're such a fuckin' slut. Barely had that dick up your ass and you're already leaking all over your stomach.❞ Rick can hear his boyfriend murmuring from his position and turns his head to the side to look at the wall. He hadn't felt the coolness of pre-come smearing across his body until Negan pointed it out. Cheeks still pink with arousal puff out a bit when a rush of air escapes his body the moment his boyfriend's fingers wrap around his dick to give it a tug.

It was the combination of being watched while he played with himself that had the sheriff so fucking worked up in such a short amount of time. Letting Negan control what he did and it's only up to this point that Rick's hands had been the only ones on his body. His back arches up off the bed slightly and legs spreading obscenely wider, if at all possible at this point, as Negan drags a thumb across the weeping slit of his prick. The touch smears pre-come across the head and down the underside; leaving a nice visible streak of wetness across the man's girth. Rick could just barely make out that toothy grin of his boyfriend's without even turning his head to look at the guy.

❝I knew you'd like it. Wouldn't be able to lie about it even if you fuckin' wanted to. Your body won't let you.❞ Negan said as his fingers tighten around the base of the sheriff's dick and making him moan so goddamn sweetly. He pulls his hand off Rick and drops back into the seat in the same position he was before to watch the other still pumping that toy inside his body. Negan barely got out _'faster'_ before Rick was quickening his hand.

The pink cock getting stuffed right back into his needy hole that clenches every few thrusts around it's girth. ❝I wouldn't l-lie anyways.❞ Rick groans out as he thrusts that dick back into his body at a particularly good thrust that had his right leg jumping just a little up off the bed. ❝Oh yeah? How much do you like it, baby? How much do you like daddy's gift for ya?❞ Negan's voice was husky thick; rumbling deep from inside his chest as the man leans forward if only to get a better look at everything he could already see.

❝I like it a lot. I....I love it.❞ Rick pants out heavily in a voice raspy with moans coiling amongst syllables the man struggles with saying. His back arching up off the bed higher than it already was at the growing sparks of heat inside his gut. Negan gave a low hum when listening to the other while sliding his hand down in a way that avoided Rick's genitals and gently curls fingers around his wrist. It causes the sheriff's rhythm to stutter to a halt as the man lifts his head up and look down the length of his body with a glossy, questioning gaze.

Negan gave a teasing lick to his own lips before dropping his eyes to where Rick still held that prick inside his body. It was slow as Negan swaps the other's hand with his own; taking over the control of that toy inside Rick. It earns him a noisy moan when the sheriff drops his head back onto the bed where hands join it next. Fingers curling into wrinkling fabric on either side of his hips while Negan starts to tug on the silicone length. The sounds that spill from Rick then cause the other to quicken his movements; thrusting the toy in deeper and tugs it back out just as quickly without giving him a moment's pause.

❝Show me.❞ a pause was given as Negan's hand carefully pushes the length upwards in a way that hopefully drags across the other's prostate. ❝Let me see you come all over yourself while I fuck this prick into your ass.❞ Rick could only nod his head eagerly as the two lock eyes seconds before Negan was shoving that cock in with more force than any other time. It causes Rick's mouth to drop open wider and a sudden shout bursts from out of his mouth. His grip tightens their hold upon the sheets as things quickly speed up from there. Negan pounding his boyfriend's ass with that fake cock while watching his reaction.

Rick's back was a constant bow at this point; body shivering from head to toe, thighs jumping and threatening to slam shut before Negan could get his free hand smacked down against the side of his knee. The pressure keeps the sheriff's leg in relatively the same spot as his other hand keeps up the pace of the silicone length. A string of jumbled words spill forth from Rick's mouth as he tries to speak, but the man wasn't coherent enough to even make sense. It causes Negan to chuckle lightly as he watches the way his boyfriend was reacting to the whole scene. How his cock smears another thick string of pre across his stomach that rises and falls with quickened breath.

Negan could see the other about to come even before his cock bounces between his thighs. Saw his body tensing, the way thighs were a near constant shiver, and the more verbal the man seemed to get right before. With one final shout was Rick coming completely undone. His dick pulses between quivering thighs that Negan continued to hold one down as he streaks sticky liquid up his torso. String after string are spit from the head of his dick as the sheriff shakes his way through orgasm until there was nothing left to give.

It's only then that Negan had really slowed the pace of his thrusts as he worked Rick through his orgasm. A heavy sigh of his own was given the second the other falls quiet, but for the audible panting still spilling from his opened mouth. ❝Fuck, that was hot as hell.❞ Negan's voice was thick with his own arousal still coursing through his body while carefully easing the dildo out of Rick's body. The sheriff releases a breathy laugh and blinks his eyes open before settling those pearly blues upon his boyfriend between his legs. ❝Felt good as hell.❞ Rick said in a raspy, over-worked voice of his own while he slowly relaxes back onto the bed with a final huff.

{{ End }} ๑۩ ۩..


End file.
